Lovers
by feralfemby
Summary: Zelda has been sent to Ordona to de-stress from the overwhelming princess life over the summer. However, she won't be alone. A handsome youth (and the future hero of Hyrule, though neither of them knows it yet) helps her get herself situated. Things happen, and, fifty years later, they have four children. (Basically it's a series of cheesy ZeLink one-shots. DL, DR.)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** __My first submission (hopefully of many) to the zelinkzine tumblr's summer event! I hope you enjoy, and follow this story as it evolves if you're interested This story features TP ZeLink as young teenagers. Zelda has been sent to Ordona to de-stress from the overwhelming princess life. However, she won't be alone. #ZelinkZine #ZelinkZineSummer2019 #ZelinkZineSeasons, babey. _

_._

Zelda dropped her stuff inside her door and collapsed against the wall of her new house. She was exhausted, and after barely making it here alive, all she wanted in this moment was to be alone. So when she heard a knock at her door, she sighed. Resigned, she brushed away some hair stuck to her face with sweat and plastered on a bright smile before opening the door. She didn't know what she was expecting. Another villager, she guessed. Just another villager who she really couldn't summon the energy for today.

Certainly not this man who now stood before her, smiling awkwardly and rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. In his other hand he held a tiny potted Deku tree. "Sorry to bother you." His blond hair is glowing in the sunlight, and his blue eyes look genuinely apologetic as he hands over the potted plant. "You must be overwhelmed."

"Oh, it's not that bad," Zelda said breathlessly, suddenly self-conscious of her sweaty face and bedraggled hair. "Thanks for the Deku tree, um.." She blushed. "Good to meet you... Uh..." A helpless giggle escaped from her of its own accord.

"My name's Link." Link said, sparing her the agony of trying to push on with whatever sentence she was trying to crank out.

"Zelda..." She said in a near-whisper, shaking his offered hand.

"Well, I'll let you go now, but if you need any help, I live right around the corner. Don't be afraid to ask for help with anything, however big or small." Link says, with an extra-specially warm smile.

"Thanks," she managed.

"Well, see you around!" Said Link, waving and jogging off in the direction of his house.

"See you!" She called after him, before closing the door and leaning against it with her eyes closed. _What just happened? _She opened them and set the little Deku tree on an equally sized table next to a window where sunlight would reach it, and collapsed against the wall again. _What exactly just happened? And how am I supposed to focus on my health when my neighbors are so… Well. _

Link's endearing smile lingered in her mind, even as she lay down to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__Here's part two! _

Two weeks after their initial meeting, he still hadn't asked her out. They'd seen each other every day, him passing by her house on the outskirts of the village every morning on his way to work at the ranch, always stopping to chat and be friendly. And then every evening, after his hard day's work, he led his darling young horse Epona down the village path and parked outside her garden, leaning against the fence with that adorable smile that made his whole face glow. It left Zelda utterly helpless every time, and she found herself daydreaming about him at all hours of the day. It was becoming quite exhausting. _Why _couldn't he just fall in love with her already? What was the problem? She was used to the young trainee guards falling about themselves in front of her, desperate to impress The Princess.

Link didn't treat her like The Princess. He just treated her like... a girl. And she supposed that's what she was, though she'd never really thought of herself outside of her royal duties. But she was still so young. She was just that—a girl. A girl he respected too much to even attempt to ask her out, apparently. She was a girl. And he was a boy. Could it have been anymore obvious?

Not to her. But gosh darned Link hadn't seemed to get the memo.

"Link," she said one evening as they were chatting.

"Yes?" He said. Points for attentiveness. And for beautiful eyes. And everything.

Zelda paused, unsure how to continue now that she had his attention. Then she said, "What do you think of me?"

Link mumbled something Zelda couldn't catch.

"Pardon?" She asked, stepping closer. He backed up, looking askance and muttering the thing again.

"I can't hear what you're saying, could you speak up?" She was getting nervous now, and a little frustrated as she took another two steps forward, backing Link into the garden fence. She was so close their feet were touching. "Please. And be honest."

"I think you're pretty and interesting and I want to kiss you." He muttered at last.

Zelda's jaw dropped, and she felt heat rising to her cheeks. "Oh." She swallowed. Link looked mortified.

"I really hope I didn't offend."

"No!" She yelped, grabbing his hands. "I'm not offended. I'm…" Helplessly, she pulled him closer. He didn't pull away. Slowly, gently, she leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away, neither of them could stop smiling.

Then another thought occurred to her. "So then why haven't you asked me out?"

"Uh, oh no. Um. I guess I didn't want you to think I was, like, trying to be a social climber. I'm just a goatherd, and you're _you_, and I didn't want you to think I was trying to take… advantage…"

He was stammering, blushing even. And he was respecting her so hard. Zelda's eyes watered a little from happiness. "I figured if anything was going to happen, I'd wait for you to ask me," Link finished at last.

That thought sent a glow of happiness through her. _She _could ask _him_ out! She didn't have to wait around for some goofy boy to do her work. She could just do it. "Link…" She said after a moment's thought. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"


End file.
